


a blessing

by eleanorigby (eofiyv)



Series: soulscape [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eofiyv/pseuds/eleanorigby
Summary: Tidak jatuh cinta padamu adalah sebuah berkah.





	a blessing

**#SoulscapeDay07**

;;

_too good for you  
_

* * *

 

 

sayang, mungkin kau takkan pernah mengerti ini

—

_tapi coba kaudengar aku baik-baik,_

_jangan tulikan telingamu, kali ini_

_._

tidak jatuh cinta padamu,

adalah

sebuah

**b e r k a h**

.

_tak jatuh cinta padamu berarti aku;_

tak harus berjalan di atas tali api, satu langkah yang salah maka aku akan terbakar

{ _oleh kata-katamu, bajingan_

_amarahmu yang membara_

_siapa yang bilang bahwa kau berhak memakiku?_   }

.

 

 _tak jatuh cinta padamu berarti aku;_  

tak harus menenggak racun di atas nampan perak, yang kau samarkan dalam botol anggur merah

{ _dari caramu meniupkan_

_angan-angan berbisa_

_di kepalaku, brengsek_

_tidakkah kaulihat, mahkota ini terlalu bangga untuk terhempas di kakimu? }  
_

 .

 

_tak jatuh cinta padamu berarti aku;_

tak harus mencekik diriku

dengan mawar merah di paru-paru

aku nyaris mati di sini

kau menyebutku indah

cantikkah aku,

diburai duri-duri yang mengoyak daging?

{ _lewat ekspetasi-ekspetasimu, bangsat_

_tatap aku_

_yang sesak dan berdarah_

_untuk membuat bahagiamu,_

_i think **the fuck not** }_

 

.

.

 sayang,

 

tidak mencintaimu, aku

tak perlu menggenggam balon kaca ini terlalu lama

dan harapan-harapan di dalamnya

yang kau janjikan untuk takkan pernah terjadi

tanganku lelah

ia pun ingin pecah

seperti hal-hal lain yang tidak abadi; aku ingin cinta ini mati saja

.

 //

_peluk dirimu erat-erat,_

_tutup telingamu rapat-rapat_

//

.

sebentar lagi balonku akan jatuh berkeping

_1_

_2_

_3_

_!_

dan ya,

aku terluka

pada satu waktu

aku 'kan lumpuh

sementara saja

tapi kau tahu apa?

.

 hal-hal buruk yang lebih baik dibanding hal buruk lainnya adalah:

setidaknya,

 

**_aku_ **

**_takkan_ **

**_mati_ **

**_di_ **

**_sisimu_ **

.

.

aku terlalu berharga untuk itu

 

 

 

—eofiyv, 2017


End file.
